right on right now
by chelky
Summary: A new american family comes to grimmauld place the summer of what would be 7th year. And with them comes a whole lot of baggage. pics in profile! Chapter 1 up! rating may go up HPOC ?


I stared at what would be my new home. Well at least my home until I turned 18 and could move back to America. I turned my head and looked at my sister Talise. She was looking at the building with disgust clearly written all over face. I turned to my other sister Marseille and she looked kind of afraid to go in. I felt her grabbing for my hand and I held it out for her. She grabbed it tightly into her small hand.

"Do we _have_ to go in there" she asked me. I nodded

"Why? I don't want to go in there!"

"We have to. Mom and Dad are making us go inside"

"Blake, don't make her hate us too!" I ignored my mother and turned back to Marseille

"Why are you afraid to go inside?"

"Are there monsters in there?"

"No Marseille, it's o.k. to go in."

We got the password and slowly walked in one by one. A plump lady with red hair greeted us.

"Hi, you must be the stones" she said in a sad voice

"Yes we are. May we speak to Mr. Dumbledore?" my father asked her. I felt hatred at the man who decided he wanted my parents for his team

Flashback

"Kids in one week your father and I will be taking a new job." My mother told us as we came in the house from school.

"Is that good for us?" Talise asked. I could smell cigarettes on her breath.

"Yes! You'll get to see new places, meet a lot of new people, see new culture and-"

"OH MY GOD!! You're moving us aren't you?!" Talise screamed. My mother nodded.

"To where Connecticut, Florida, TENNESSEE?" I asked

"No, just a little bit farther…England!!" she said in a cheery voice

End Flashback

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. Professor Dumbledore was killed a month ago. But please don't leave we need you here more than ever! There will be a meeting in a few minutes." She told us where we would be sleeping and pointed me and Talise down a hallway to our rooms and my parents and Marseille the other way.

I grabbed mine and Talise's bags and we started down the hallway. I would tell she was burning with anger.

"How are you s calm about this?" she asked

"I'm not calm don't you think that I am just as mad as you?"

"You don't look mad. You look a little happy to be here. Did you forget everything that fast?"

"I didn't forget anything! I remember Robin and the football team and all of our crazy teachers" I said getting louder

"Well why don't you act like it?! This isn't good for us!!! It's horrible"

"Maybe it is good!! Now that you aren't around all of those boys you can stop being such a SLUT!!"

She got this wild look on her face and I knew what she was about to do.

"Talise wait, you don't have anywhere to go!" I reached for her and she apparated right out of my hands.

I heard a shuffle behind me and turned to see our audience of a red-haired girl

Ginny P.O.V.

He turned around slowly and I could see his face.

"Where do I room?" he asked in a defeated voice.

"This way."

"Blake" it took me a little while to understand what the word meant.

"Ginny"

I led him don't the endless hallway, taking his presence in. He was tall with wavy black hair and piercing golden brown eyes. I showed him to the room he would be sharing with Ron and Harry. Ron, who was writing a letter to Hermione, looked up. When he saw Blake his face took on a confused look.

"Ron this is Blake his parents are joining the order do play nicely!" I pushed him into the room and shut the door. I walked to my room not paying any attention to where I was going only thinking about his intense eyes. I ran smack into mum. I bent to help her pick up all of the things that had fallen out of her arms.

"How do you like the new kids" she asked me

"They seem ….nice" I answered

"Good Hermione's coming tomorrow. You need to clean that room up" then she noticed the look on my face.

"I don't know when Harry's coming. And when he gets here it probably won't be for very long just for the wedding"

"I know mum I'll be alright." I walked into my room to clean up everything. After I was done I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes. As soon as I did one face popped into my mind-Harry. I could see him at the funeral breaking up with me. I felt warm tears sliding down my face into my hair

Talise P.O.V.

I landed on the roof of the apartment. Before I could take a deep breath I burst into tears. I missed my friends and my boyfriend ex that is. He didn't think we would be able to do the long distance thing. Most likely he just didn't want to feel bad while he's with other girls. Most of all I missed my best friend Taylor. We both cried when I told her we were moving. I tightly gripped the best friend locket around my neck. Inside I knew was a picture of us hugging. All I wanted was to go home.

Blake P.O.V.

Ginny pushed me into the room and I was a guy about my age who apparently was her brother. He looked up for a second and then went back to his letter.

I put mine and Talise's luggage on the floor next to my bed. I saw a scrapbook sticking out of the front of one of her bags and pulled it out. Inside were pictures of all of our friends. I flipped to one of Talise, Robin, Taylor, and me. I touched Taylor's face in the picture.

FLASHBACK:

The four of us were at some party that our parents had taken us to. It was late and at this particular party they served alcohol to everyone. Our parents were heading on a business trip later that night and we would have the house alone for a weekend. Talise and Robin had decided to head home early that night. Taylor and I had decided to stay.

"This is weird. Its never the two of us. Sometimes you and Talise will go off and it will be me and Robin or just me and Talise. Never us two." She said to me. We were both a little drunk at this point.

"This is a little weird. I wonder why we never just talked." I remarked thoughtfully. I started to trace my finger lightly up her hand, giving her goose bumps.

"where are you headed afterwards?" I asked getting closer to her

"I was thinking home for once but maybe I should head over to your place" she said bringing her body into mine. I could feel her warm breath on my lips.

" I think you should defineltly come over." I grabbed her hand and apparated into my house. We landed in the kitchen of the house and for a second we just looked at each other. Next thing I knew she was on the counter, her legs wrapped around my hips, her mouth pushing against mine. Suddenly there was a loud noise and we froze. It was my parents flooing home. We were as still as possible as my parents walked by and into their room. We both let go of breath we didn't know we were holding. When we felt it was safe to move backed away from each other.

"I….we shouldn't have done this." She stuttered.

"I agree" We went our separate ways and slept it off

END FLASH BACK

Blake P.O.V.

We eventually talked about it and decided that we didn't have feelings for each other. Talise found out and thought it was hilarious. I doubt I would think it was funny if I found out she had kissed Robin. I looked up again to see ginny's brother still writing the letter.

"that letter to your girlfriend?" I asked curiously. He blushed and didn't look up.

"sort of. Was that your girlfriend you were arguing with just now?" he asked

"I wish. Only my sister." She was probably smoking now wherever she was. I just hoped she was safe.

R E V I E W !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
